The purpose of this study is not to test a new treatment, but to learn more about how medications used to treat tuberculosis are absorbed in HIV-infected persons. The relationship between the drug level in the blood and the outcome in subjects being treated for TB is not fully known. Subjects with TB who are HIV-infected will take part in this study and have the level of drugs in the blood measured.